


Лучше запаха только вкус

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Sleeping Together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Гон отличает запах семени от всех других на свете. Характерный, немного пряный, с резкими нотками. Он запоминает его навсегда, когда, впервые ублажив себя, подносит к лицу перепачканные пальцы.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts).



Гон отличает запах семени от всех других на свете. Характерный, немного пряный, с резкими нотками. Он запоминает его навсегда, когда, впервые ублажив себя, подносит к лицу перепачканные пальцы.

Спустя какое-то время Гон замечает и некоторые закономерности: запах может измениться в зависимости от того, что ты ел недавно, но не столь уж значительно. Его всегда можно узнать, и невозможно ни с чем перепутать.

Чуть позже Гон поймет и то, что этот запах хорошо узнается, к неловкости, в первое время даже граничащей с отвращением. Гон чувствует его от встречных мужчин, он перебивает душок немытого тела, заставляет вроде бы приятных людей обходить по дуге, особенно когда запах слишком резкий и свежий.

Но предубеждение быстро проходит. Гон начинает принимать этот запах легко, как и все, что ему вообще попадается на пути.

Лишь чувствуя его от Хисоки, Гон снова смущается: свежий, особенно резкий. Но Хисока и не скрывает, что он извращенец, так что Гон решает считать это нормой.

Не норма — от Киллуа. От Киллуа, с которым они только что шуточно боролись на постели. От Киллуа, которого он совсем недавно приобнимал, а потом тот слегка покраснел и пулей вылетел в туалет. И Гон, зашедший сразу после него, понимает — что его друг сейчас делал.

Запах витает в воздухе, оседает пряным вкусом на языке, впитывается в легкие, разносится по крови вместе с частичками кислорода. Гон принюхивается, а потом вспоминает о том, — не его ли прикосновения раздразнили Киллуа так, что тот не смог без разрядки?

Гон вдыхает запах еще раз, а потом достает затвердевший член и быстро двигает по нему рукой. Скоро к запаху Киллуа добавляется и запах Гона.

После Гон долго моет руки перед тем, как выйти к Киллуа и улыбнуться ему. Но с этого дня Гону больше нету покоя.

 

Он просыпается ночью и сразу ощущает знакомый запах: особенный потому, что чуть сладковатый. Просыпается, обвивая Киллуа рукой и ногой. Тот прижат к стене и старается дышать ровно, а зря. Гон чувствует его частое, взволнованное сердцебиение, и запах совсем свежий.

Киллуа кончил только что, когда Гон его обнимал. Делая вид, что тоже спит, Гон притирается к его телу, вжимается членом в его ягодицы, и безнаказанно ерзает, будто во сне.

Он кончает сам прямо в трусы, член подергивается, отделенный от Киллуа лишь двумя слоями тонкой ткани. Тот явно чувствует пульсацию, не может не ощущать. Но не сопротивляется, не дергается, а словно наслаждается ею.

Гон засыпает, жарко дыша ему в шею у кромки волос, довольный тем, что Киллуа не чувствует, как сам Гон, насколько в комнате пахнет сексом. Иначе бы Киллуа мог настолько смутиться, что запаниковал бы, осознав — насколько Гон его хочет.

Он хочет его, но не торопится сказать. Лишь старается чаще касаться. Сколько бы Киллуа не мыл потом руки, запах от него все равно остается, и Гон всегда знает — когда тот что-то делал с собой. Все чаще это происходит именно после прикосновений Гона или ночью.

Все чаще Киллуа краснеет, стараясь сделать все для того, чтобы их кровать с Гоном не была общей.

И все чаще Гон ему не дает увильнуть. Свет гаснет, они ложатся в одну постель, и первые пара часов проходит без сна, в ожидании начала игры. Коротая их, Гон считает вдохи и выдохи Киллуа, удары его сердца или же просто ждет, отрешившись от всего, кроме предвкушения. Тугой горячий комок распирает низ живота, опускается ниже, ниже — до головки налитого члена. И тогда Гон не выдерживает, чуть отодвигает от Киллуа таз и лезет к себе в трусы. Киллуа прекрасно понимает, что Гон делает, но вынужден притворяться спящим.

Гон невзначай касается горячим ртом его плеча, словно бы случайно, во сне. Двигает рукой так, чтобы Киллуа чувствовал каждое его движение, чтобы понимал, что Гона возбуждает именно он. Также, как его самого — Гон.

Кончив, Гон отодвигается от него, вытягивается на спине. Чуть остыв после оргазма, Гон начинает контролировать свое дыхание, чтобы то казалось ровным, как будто он уже уснул.

Киллуа долго не шевелится, а потом не выдерживает, слабо возится, видимо, ему трудно терпеть возбуждение. А встать и пойти в уборную или ванну — это пойти через Гона, который снова не против пододвинуться. Да и побег поломал бы их особенную игру. Как бы то ни было, Киллуа решает кончить тут же, в одной постели с Гоном.

Гон осторожно, будто он на рыбалке выслеживает редкостный трофей, способный хорошо видеть происходящее над гладью воды, поворачивает голову на бок. Темнота в гостиничном номере не густая, ее разбавляет свет города за не полностью зашторенным окном.

Киллуа неловко ерзает, отвернувшись к стене, и его плечо мелко дрожит. От Киллуа так пахнет потом, что ясно — он до невозможности переволновался, в обычном состоянии человек бы никогда так резко им не облился. У Гона начинает гореть ладонь — так хочется сейчас помочь ему. Пылают губы, которыми он бы сейчас с удовольствием прижался к влажной теплой коже Киллуа. Становится жарко в трусах, потому что он снова завелся. Гореть язык, которым он бы с удовольствие слизал с тела Киллуа соль от пота, чтобы ему не хотелось уйти помыться. Слизал бы с рук его так возбуждающе пахнущее семя.

И Гона словно по голове ударяют. Он осознает, что никогда в жизни ничего, даже найти Джина, не хотел так, как узнать — каково оно у Киллуа на вкус.

Узнать немедленно, ведь Киллуа тут, совсем рядом, что же Гон тянет?!

Плечо Киллуа движется и дрожит все чаще. Рот Гона заполняет слюна, но в тоже время резкая, внезапно нахлынувшая жажда сводит его с ума.

Не в силах побороть помешательство, Гон возвращается к Киллуа, наваливается сзади и обнимает его. Гон слишком поглощен навязчивой идеей и желанием быть с Киллуа, чтобы помнить о святости дружбе, о том, что там будет завтра утром, о том, насколько Киллуа стеснителен в этих вопросах. Гона ведет уверенность, что, раз Киллуа принял условия их игры, значит — готов и к большему.

— Киллуа, — шепчет Гон ему на ухо. — Я тебе помогу.

Это не вопрос, а утверждение. Шокированный тем, что Гон предложил, что Гон решил действовать открыто, Киллуа замирает. И не сопротивляется, когда Гон разворачивает его к себе, когда просовывает руку ему под майку и гладит по прессу, чувствуя пальцами, как под кожей перекатываются мышцы, по груди, обводя пальцами соски. Ловит ртом подрагивающие губы Киллуа, прихватывает их своими — легко и почти невинно, очень ласково. Киллуа отвечает ему неловким движением.

Гон кладет руку, которой Киллуа только что дрочил, себе на плечо, вынуждая обнять. И так и продолжает целовать Киллуа, посасывая его нижнюю губу, запускает руку Киллуа в трусы. Гон действует очень уверенно — тянет их вниз, приспуская для удобства, и, видимо, покоряясь этой уверенности, Киллуа приподнимает таз, чтобы Гону было удобнее.

Член у Киллуа горячий, нежный, много меньше, чем у самого Гона, кулак легко обнимает его. Гон видел его невставшим, вот же он дурак, нужно было еще тогда потрогать!

Гон с удовольствием гладит подушечкой большого пальца головку, двигает по стволу, пробуя разный темп, пока Киллуа не стонет ему в рот. Узнав, как ему нравится, Гон некоторое время лаская его, и целует, целует все так же без языка, но очень чувственно. Так, чтобы Киллуа никогда не забыл. Чтобы потом сам пожелал более страстных, более взрослых поцелуев.

Гон сам не свой, но все-таки не готов окончательно его шокировать. Так он думает. Но вкус губ Киллуа возвращает пьянящие мысли о другом вкусе.

И Гон вновь ощущает приступ жажды, непереносимый и острый.

Интуиция подсказывает ему — как именно ее нужно утолить.

Он отпускает губы Киллуа и скользит по его телу вниз. Влажно целует в шею, в ключицы, спускается еще ниже, целует в пупок. Вот в него Гон запускает язык, обводит его изнутри, продолжая ласкать рукой член Киллуа так, что тот начинает метаться.

А потом Гон опускается еще ниже и обнимает сочащуюся смазкой головку губами.

— Гон? — Киллуа будто не понимает, его голос такой удивленный и слабый, что бередит что-то внутри. И Гону становится очень нужно, чтобы Киллуа скорее понял.

Он скользит по стволу, посасывает его, прослеживает языком набухшие венки на боках, потом поднимается немного по длине и щупает языком расщелину на головке, даже пытается всунуть туда самый кончик, подергивая член Киллуа у основания, щекоча пальцами его яички.

Киллуа выстреливает семенем ему в небо неожиданно, первая порция довольно густая, Гон переминает ее на языке, впитывая в память вкус, ощутить который ему столь сильно хотелось.

Его рука на члене Киллуа все еще двигается. И тот кончает еще и еще, обильно, много, почти заполняя рот. Гон соскальзывает с его члена, долго не сглатывает. Вкус лучше запаха, он приятный, видимо потому, что Киллуа любит сладости. Или же, потому, что это — особый, непередаваемый вкус его Киллуа.

Гон стоит перед ним на коленях, и облегчение охватывает его всего. Киллуа комкает пальцами простыню, в полумраке Гон видит, что тот ее порядочно изорвал. Он даже не замечает, как на своих трусах спереди расплывается мокрое пятно. Гону становится плевать на то — кончил ли сам или нет, хотя он, если быть честным, все время их игры думал только о себе, а не о другом. А после того, как доставил Киллуа удовольствие, которого тот не ожидал, Гона заполняют не только гордость за себя, за то, что смог сделать Киллуа хорошо, но и желание доставлять ему подобные ощущения постоянно. Заботиться о нем, ласкать, когда только захочется, пропитать его всего своим запахом.

— Гон… — повторяется Киллуа, и в его голосе неуверенность.

Гон ложится рядом и крепко обнимает его, словно через эти объятия можно передать сейчас все свои чувства. Но этого мало, и он помогает словам:

— Было же хорошо? Тебе со мной было хорошо? — Гон ждет ответа, как ждал когда-то, попросив Киллуа путешествовать с ним. В нем будет ответ и для него самого, Гон в этом уверен.

— Да, — легко признает Киллуа.

— Тогда не притворяйся больше, что спишь. Обещаю, тебе всегда будет хорошо.

Безумие, почти отпустившее Гона после того, как он получил желаемое, вдруг возвращается болезненным уколом внутрь головы: вдруг Киллуа откажется?!

Но он не отказывается. Он соглашается и прижимается к Гону боком, сам закидывает на него ногу.

И Гон успокаивается. Засыпая, он чувствует запах Киллуа, его послевкусие, его ответные чувства. У него безмятежный вид человека, только что осуществившего мечту. Гон улыбается во сне и не видит, что неспящий Киллуа улыбается в ответ.


End file.
